The Road Least Taken
by TartanLioness
Summary: After the Final Battle, will Minerva finally admit that she’s in love with her best friend and employer? And will Albus feel the same? R&R please!


Title: The Road Least Taken

Author: Tartan Lioness

Summary: After the Final Battle, will Minerva finally admit that she's in love with her best friend and employer? And will Albus feel the same?

Minerva McGonagall looked out the window in her rooms. The grounds outside had not long ago been occupied by bodies of Death Eaters as the Final Battle had been fought. The Light side had won; Voldemort was no longer among them. Some would say it was time to celebrate, others, mainly the Death Eaters that were still left, thought it was time to mourn. However, the stern witch thought neither. Sure, there had been several parties that she had been to to celebrate that their world was now free of the darkness Tom Riddle had put upon them, but there was something completely different on her mind. Oh yes, something completely different. For forty years she had kept a secret from her employer who also happened to be her best friend. It hadn't been easy and she was anxious to finally tell him. But she was also scared. For the secret was that she had been in love with him for as long as she had worked with him. And if he didn't feel what she did it could destroy their friendship. But she had decided to take the chance. The only question was; when?

The answer came to her a few days later when the wizard in question, Albus Dumbledore, walked into her office while she was correcting essays. She took a deep breath, knowing that if she didn't tell him now, she might never.

"Albus," she began seriously, "I need to tell you this, and I need you to listen to me without interrupting. Will you please do that?" Albus nodded, looking worried. Once again Minerva took a deep breath.

"Albus, bear with me, I must start at the beginning or else it will not make much sense to you or me. When you first started to teach here I thought you were a great teacher. Then, I came to respect and admire you as we got to know each other through chess games and talks about transfiguration. Then, when I graduated and left Hogwarts we lost each other for some years. We both made progress in the world. Then, in 1956, I received a letter from _Headmaster_ Dumbledore, you, about a position as a teacher here. Even better, it was the position as Transfigurations Mistress. How could I not accept? After Dippet died everything was hectic and you were made Headmaster so quickly, in the middle of term, that you needed a Deputy at once. And instead of asking one of those you had been working with for a long time you asked me. Only on your memory of how I used to be. That was the greatest honour you could ever have bestowed upon me. As I came back to teach, everything changed for me. My life got twisted upside down, my daily schedule went down the drain because I had so much to do. After the first year I was actually ready to quit. But you kept me going. You kept me going for forty years. You never knew it but you did. I can never thank you enough for that. But that is not the point. From you I have gotten several new ways to look at life. For example, when I came here I never thought I'd fall in love, I thought I was destined to stay alone. But I was proven wrong. For I fell in love. I kept it a secret though. I have loved this man for many years and I have never told him out of fear of being rejected. Albus, I… I fell in love with you." Minerva looked into the blue eyes of her friend. Nothing. Nothing but pure shock.

"Minerva, I – I …"

"Yes?"

"Minerva, dear, you mean a lot to me, you're the best friend I've ever had… but I don't… I'm not… I'm sorry, Minerva, but while I love you very much, I'm not in love with you. I never have been. I'm very flattered that a witch like you would ever want to cast her love on an old wizard like myself but I cannot lie and tell you I feel the same. I'd rather hurt you honestly than mislead you with a lie. I'm so sorry, Minerva." He got up to leave. Minerva didn't move. She was paralyzed. Just as he was about to step out the door she regained her voice and quietly asked, "Can we still be friends?" Albus turned to face her.

"Of course, my dear."

But Minerva knew it would never be like before. She had fallen in love with her best friend. And screwed up.

END...

A/N: Oy... I feel so bad now... I just felt like writing something without a happy ending. Please review!


End file.
